Young Justice Next Gen Season 1: Outsiders EP 2 New Beginings part 2
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Christopher Scott, C.O.M.M.A.N.D, Project Outsider? These are the questions that many members of the Team are asking about, who are they, what do they mean, and what do their parents have to do with it and what does C.O.M.M.A.N.D want with them? Blake is so desperate for answers about his father that he's willing to see these things to find them.
1. Opening

_They are the sons and daughters of the Earths mightiest and bravest heroes. _

_For most of their lives they were kept hidden from the world, kept safe and protected. _

_Until the truth was revealed that their parents were members of the very first Young Justice League_

_Their parents trained them, taught them how to control their incredible powers, gift and abilities._

_So many things have changed in the past six years, a new team and new friends_

_Many of them are outcasts, solo acts and prefer to do things their own way._

_Heroes are dying every day, not very many are left_

_And now that world is facing so many new threats_

_Many older heroes aren't strong enough to take a stand_

_But these new young heroes are not alone_

_And now it's time for a new band of heroes to step forward _

_For these new heroes to band together and step forward the new Young Justice League_

_The new Generation_

_The next Generation._

_They are Thief's, Spies, Soldiers, Guardians, Aliens, Olympians, Scientist._

_They are Outsiders_

**_Previously on Next Generation_**

I'm late I'm late I am ooooooh so very late. I said to myself glided through the city

"I'm fine, really just glad that I made it."

"Me too." Chyler smiles taking my hand in hers

I helped her down the stairs of the stage, grabbing her waist and pull her into a kiss. She was a little surprised at first but eventually gave into the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Feels….feels like I'm invisible!"

"You didn't have to get me anything you know."

"Yeah I know, but you deserve it boss, plus I've missed you." Isha and I only stare at one another in amazement, god her eyes are beautiful. She kisses my cheek again then goes off to talk to the twins. My eyes only grow in shock at that, Apollo slowly walks up behind me.

"Hold up are you two…."

"Back together? No, we're not we decided to keep it that way when we both just wanted to be friends again."

"Oooooooooh so she's available again?"

I only stare at my best friend with a raised eye brow. "Dude seriously?" I ask trying not to sound defensive, but I was a little. Apollo only laughs dropping the subject very quickly.

"Call the police someone's been shot!" A man in the crowd yelled

"Oh my god." Chyler gasps, hand clenched over her mouth.

"Chlyer, find your family, get to your car and stay there alright?"

"Sure, but what are you gonna do?"

"I have to find my parents!" I say looking at he crowed trying to find their faces. "Get to your car and find your family NOW!"

"Yes, but be careful Blake….I love you."

"A man been shot!"

"Please someone call an ambulance."

"Blake, no listen you don't understand it's your…."

"It's going to be ok, I'll find my family now GO!

"No Blake wait you don't understand Blake its your-"

It was my dad.

"Dad?" He didn't respond, I didn't understand, Christopher Scott? Who is that? "Dad!" I yell again, still nothing, I can only watch as my dad's eyes become completely still and his breathing stops. "Dad? Get up dad! "

"DAD!"

"We want…well we would like for you…if you want you're more than welcome to stay with us if you want until you're feeling better."

"It's gonna be ok man, we're here for you, it's gonna be fine." I say to my best friend trying my best to comfort him. I had never seen him so upset in my life and it was scaring me.

Things weren't going to be ok, I knew that at least. So much rage and guilt was building up inside of me. My friends said that they were there for me, but to be honest.

I've never felt so alone in my entire life

-.

"My generation is dying; your parent's is hanging on, but your generation Blake is a light of hope that this broken and damaged world needs. It's time for a new generation a next generation to step forward and I can tell you that you and your friends are destined for great things."

"You've already done so much for me and the world. Neither it nor I can ask anymore of you, but I promise you I'm gonna find who did this….make him pay."

"Oh yes of course, Blake Grayson I remember seeing you and your sister when you were both kids, yes I knew your father we worked together for a while, he was a good man."

"Wait." I call after him.

"Don't worry Blake you'll be seeing me really soon…or should I say Wind Seeker will see me soon?"

I froze in my tracks as a wave of terror rushed over me at his words…he knew, but how? "Wait, can you at least tell me your name?"

The man only turns back to me, pulling his sunglasses down from around his eyes and stares me in the eyes and smiled. "That's easy….it's Christopher Scott."


	2. What do to

**_Polo Alto 7:00 am_**

**_Blakes POV_**

"He what?" Apollo shouted jumping off his bed.

"Keep it down Pollo." I whisper shutting the door to his room. I always loved Apollo's room, nice green painted walls, king sized bed, walk in closet, small TV and computer/ work station for his arrows.

"Wait let me get this straight. When your dad you know…..uh….he…..uh."

"Was murdered." I asked my arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Yeah that…he gave you a flash drive and the name of the man to give it to, I get that part. But you just happen to meet this guy at your dad's grave, and he told you his name which just happens to be the same one that your dad told you?"I lightly nod shaking a little in the process. "Wow that's intense man."

"Yeah I know." I reply rubbing the back of my neck avoiding Apollo's eyes. "And….uh…there's something else."

Apollos eyes instantly widen with concern. "What? Apollo asked looking like he didn't want to know.

"Well he kinda knew that…..I was…uh…I was Wind Seeker." I whisper

"What?" He asked hands on his hips looking so confused.

"He uh….knew I was…..Wind Seeker." I spoke even softer

"I'm sorry say it once more and this time, oh I don't know say it louder!"

"He knew I was Wind Seeker pk?" I yell angerly knocking over a few object with a bust of wind that I sent out.

"Ok ok man calm down…WAIT WHAT?"

"Oh who needs to calm down now?" I ask

"How could he have known?"

"I don't know he says that?"

"I don't know, he says that he knew my dad but I don't know something about him felt trust worthy."

"Sure what part of him? The part when he knew you were Wind Seeker or that he had claw marks on his face? Oh yeah man that's really trust worthy."I ignore Pollos comment as I look at the slip of paper with the phone number on it. "You gonna call the guy?"

"I have to Pollo if he knows something about my dad's murder I have to try."

"How do you know that he isn't the one who pulled the trigger?"

"Observation."

"What's that?" My friend questioned looking confused.

"Observation, it's something that my dad taught me, you analyze a suspect moments and eye contact to tell if the subjects guilty, cops use it all the time."

"I thought they just placed a plate of donuts in front of them to see if they're guilty."

I laugh at my friend's craziness. "I think that they only do that in movies man."

"Maybe." He shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "You serious about seeing this guy?"

"Yeah I have to, but first I need to do some research. If this guys knows so much about me, than I want to know about him. I'll contact Techla see if can find anything useful.

**_Apollos POV_**

I have a really bad feeling about this, but Blake is my best friend and I had to be a supportive friend right now. "Ok well if you're going then I'm going too."

"You don't have to you know."

"Yeah I know, so I guess it's a good thing that I do want to go." Blake face instantly lit up with a smile, something that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Alright then, get dressed and I'll call Techla." Blake runs out of my room comlink in hand.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Oh and Pollo lets not mention any of this to the others until we know if this guy is for real."

"You got it man." Once Blake was downstairs I changed and loaded up my quiver. I had no idea what was going to happen, but for Blake's sake I hoped that they would go smoothly.

**_(Please don't forget to review)_**


	3. Welcome to COMMAND

**_Bludhaven _**

**_The Safe house _**

**_Cursors POV_**

Since the Team disbanded and the Skylight was destroyed the Safe house that belonged to Uncle Dick and Aunt Chlo was now available to us, Blake and I had met there once we had left my house and changed. "So what did Tech find?" I ask getting up from the sofa, I then watched as Blake pulled up an image using his holo computer.

"Christopher, Timothy Scott, he was born in New York, joined the U.S Army when he graduated from collage, became a General, also says he's in charge of a massive military project called C.O.M.M.A.N.D."

"C.O.M.M.A.N.D? It's an acronym, but what does it stand for?"

"No idea man, but this guy really does sound for real." We both knew what was going to happen next.

"Call him." I say

Blake nods picking up one of the Safe house phones, these phones were designed to be untraceable with no caller ID and an off shore number. I watch Blake dial the number then holds the phone to his ear.

**_Seekers POV_**

My heart was racing so fast, as the phone rang. I couldn't think of how this was going to pan out. The phone stopped ringing but there was no answer, instead I hear a beeping sound coming straight from my holo computer, I activate the map and then see a blinking emblem on the, I freeze when I see words appearing on my phone.

_"Meet here at Washington DC, escort team will come."_And that's it that's all the message says, nothing after that.

"We're going to DC." I say to Apollo showing him the text.

"DC as in Washington DC?" He asked astonished.

"Well duh." I reply walking out of the Safe house with Cursor.

"Does DC make you think of a comic book company?"

"Uh no not really." We both make our way to down town Bludhaven a select a Zeta tube that was in the back of an old vending machines, there are many tubes in Bludhaven but we trust this one the most. Zeta tube travel is open to the public there are just some that aren't available to the public for League purposes plus normal zeta tubes that citizens can use can't take you to other states live the League tubes can.

"Recognized, Wind Seeker 0 zero one, Cursor O zero four."

There was a flash of light, a whirling sound and the next thing I knew we're in DC. I quickly open my holo computer again and pull up the location marker.

"So where to next Seeker?"

"The beacon is pointing to the Paris back alley." I reply as I begin walking.

"How do you know that?"

"I went to DC my junior year of high school remember? It was a class trip." I explain

"Oooooh yeah, that's where you met Chyler." Cursor laughs nudging my arm

"Oh shoosh I didn't have the curouge to talk to her until 3 weeks later."

"Yeah it only took you six months to ask her out."

"I was shy ok?" I sigh blushing stopping behind the destination. "Ok we're here, now what?"

"Uh…..Seeker, maybe they know." Cursor replies pointing behind me. I slowly turn and instantly stand still, I've had gun pointed at me before but not this many, at least 20 men and women, wearing blue and black uniforms, pointing very high tech weapons at my friend and myself. Cursor had already removed an arrow from his quiver aiming it right at our foes.

"Put your weapons on the ground." One of the men yells.

"You first." Cursor yells back not lowering his bow.

"Holt!" I hear another man yell in the crowed. The soldiers step aside for the man to come through. "Agent Holt, stand down please, these are the men that General Scott wanted us to bring in." Ok this day has gone from crazy to scary. "Put your weapons down boys now!" Within seconds the agents put their guns down and return to their vehicles. "Sorry about that, they're new." The man says smiling.

"Riiiiiight." Apollo spoke sarcastically. "And you are?"

"Oh sorry." The man said showing us his badge. "Flint Griffin, C.O.M.M.A.N.D filed agent, clearance level 8 and General Scott's right hand man. He told me that you would be coming, he told me and my people to bring you to Central C.O.M.M.A.N.D."

"Really are you sure you don't want you boys to shoot us first then take us in?" Cursor questioned angrily

"Like I said before they're new, right this way gentlemen."

Apollo and I look at one another than at Griffin, then at each other than Griffin again, but we both nod and head into the car. It was very awkward at first, no one was talking, no one was talking, everyone was only staring at us, guns loaded. I can't imagine what's going to happen, but I could tell that these people don't mess around, and that's what worried me.

**_Cursor POV_**

We arrived 20 minutes later outside a massive 50 story building. People going in looked just as serious as those coming out. I couldn't help but notice the insignia on every agent's uniform, it seemed legit. We were all removed from the car and escorted inside. The building which was much bigger on the inside than out. Everyone was staring at us whispering. Hey we're the good guys just as much as they are.

"You gonna tell us why Scott wants to see us Agent Griffin?"

"General Scott will explain why soon, but technically Scott wanted to see Wind Seeker not you Cursor."

Great I haven't even known this guy for 10 minutes and he's already being harsh. "Once again it's you who's the center of the universe."

Blake rolls his eyes. "Shut up man."

Griffin leads us to a large elevator with two armed guardians standing near it. "I'm going to need you both to hand over your weapons."

"What the hell for?" Blake asked crossing his arms.

"Just for safety reasons, only security is allowed to have anything on them." Griffin explained. I had to see that he was in fact right on that one the security Guards were the only ones armed. So in order not to start an argument we hand in our gear my quiver, belt and bow, Blake did the same with his belt. Once done we enter the elevator with Flint who presses the 50th story button, we moved so fast you could tell that it was a high speed express elevator.

1…..2…3….15…..27….34.

We pass each floor until we reached 50, the doors wooshed open and we stepped out. We walked up to a secretary desk; the woman behind it seemed to be expecting us.

"Morning Amy."

"Morning Flint, these two to see the boss?"

"Check yes for yes."

"Go right ahead in."

"Thanks Amy." Flint leads us to the door but pauses to face us first. "Ok don't do anything to piss the man off, I've see him kill with his bare hands. Keep your heads down and don't look him in the eyes."

Cursor and I stared at one another looking really nervous."Uh…"

"I'm just messing with the two of you." Griffin laughs but then turns serious." Seriously though don't mess with this guy."

Pollo and I muster our courage and head inside Scotts office. The place was huge, two of the walls were only windows, and three couches a few chairs an American flag with a planet on it and the word C.O.M.M.A.N.D on it, it must have been the C.O.M.M.A.N.D insignia it's very beautiful. Scott was sitting at his desk waiting for us, scars on head black coat and all.

"Gentlemen welcome." He smiled.

"Ok let's cut to the chase here Scott." Blake quickly snaps not wanting to waste time.

"Whoa chill man." I say gripping my arm

"It's alright Apollo I can see that Blake like to move things along quickly, he doesn't like to waste time, that's good."

"Yeah well his not wanting to waste time is more like him being impatient and ….wait did you just…."

"Call you Apollo? Yes mister West I did, I already know Blake's and many of your teammates too."

"Seems your intel is a little outdated there is no more team. No new Young Justice League, the team disbanded a few years back." Blake explained sadly. I knew that he was trying to say, the team didn't leave on the best of terms. It was pretty pathetic, but sad, we were all to blame.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I suppose you're wondering why I called you both here."

"No not really." Blake sighed sarcastically.

Scott only smiled standing from his chair, hands behind his back. "Gentlemen will you please follow me." Scott asked as he walked to the elevator on the other side of his office.

"How many times is someone going to tell or ask us that?"

"Blake, man you gotta calm down, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry bro it's just…..Scott promised me that he would give me Info about my dad, I just want to know what's going on."

"Just hang in there man it can't be too much longer now." I tried reassuring him as best I could, but I could tell that he was still hurting. We both follow Scott into the elevator and waited as the doors closed behind us we were heading down but to where I didn't know.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Central C.O.M.M.A.N.D our HQ." Scott replied

"Wait what? I thought that the building in DC." Seeker said.

"It is or that's what we want people to believe for a little while until they're ready to see the real face of C.O.M.M.A.N.D."

"Which is what exactly." The elevator door swings open Bake and I stand in complete amazement at what we see next.

"Gentlemen welcome to C.O.M.M.A.N.D


	4. Old Friends not so happy to see um

**_S.U.B_**

**_Wind Seeker_**

Wow I had to admit I was pretty impressed. We must have traveled 100 stories down, into a massive metal room. 3 rows of monitors on each side of the deck could be seen along with people at each one. The top floor where we were standing, Scott led us up to a higher platform where a more monitors stood with a holo table in the center where a man and woman are waiting for us.

"Wind Seeker, Cursor I'd like you to meet Alison Auburn, Olympian Bia one of my top agents."

"Hello." The red haired Sothern girl says as she shakes both Apollo and my hands

"And of course you've both already met Griffin."

"Hard to forget me right?" He grins kinda geeky.

This place is amazing I couldn't believe it. The upper section of the bridge had an out stretched portion right in the center right over the three rows of monitors below us where Scott walked onto. Pollo, Griffin, Auburn and I all waited near the Holo table. Scott flipped a few switches which opened two large panels in front of us which gave us a spectacular view of….Catfish?

"Wait where the hell are we?"

"800 feet underwater in the Atlantic ocean." Griffin said

"Isn't that 5 hours away from DC?" I ask.

"It is but the elevator we took is actually a zeta tube that only grants access for specific C.O.M.M.A.N.D members. All zeta tubes at the base do the same as the one in my office. If someone without special access tries to get in the room wont zeta they'll only be taken to the basement of the building."

"That's pretty clever."

"Your dad thought of it West."

"Brilliant. Star Lab genius sounds like Uncle Wally." I laugh, we walked down to the lower level of the bridge were Pollo and I met more of the crew. "So Scott what do you want from me and Cursor?"

"Gad you asked. Do you boys know what C.O.M.M.A.N.D stands for?" We both embarrassingly shake our heads. "It stands for Cover, Operations, Mystery, Astronomical, Numerous, Defense."

"Wow try saying that five times fast." Apollo chuckled.

"I have a proposition for the two of you." He begins looking quit serious. "I want you both to work for C.O.M.M.A.N.D"

I couldn't believe my ears, this is incredible a chance to work with serious of a group what an opportunity. "As field agents?" I ask excitedly.

"That's right you'd gain hands on experience in the field, given .M.A.N.D styled training and work with and lead your own squads on covert operations." Griffin explained

"Well then sign me up." Apollo smiled

"Me too." I added

"Hold on, first there's something we need to discuss, follow us."

"Now what?" I ask looking disappointed.

"Hey maybe it's about your dad."

Suddenly my mood began to change from pissed to excite. "You really think so?"

"I know so." We're both taken down a long hall way which I think is the barracks we also passed the mess hall, gym, swimming pool, library, next we arrived outside a meeting room.

"We've gathered some new requites that I think you'll both enjoy." The doors swung open and I felt like I chocked on air and died, this I did not enjoy. "See when I said that I knew your teammates I was talking about you new ones. Wind Seeker, Cursor meet the team."

"Hey Grayson." Aisha smiles in my direction.

"Hey man, how you doing man?" Lantern asked kicking his feet up on the table.

"Hello worm." Smiles Zanara evilly twiddling his wand in his fingers

"You have some serious explaining to do Blake." Maria snarled glaring at me.

"Seriously." The West girls say in unison

"You both could have called us." Mattie sighed.

Ok my dad is now officially RUINED!


	5. A Brand New Team

**_Wind Seekers POV_**

"Please tell me this isn't happening!" Apollo whisper to me, tightly gripping my shoulder in the process.

"Sorry buddy, I really badly wish that I could for both our sakes."

"You sure you didn't miss me boys?"

"AJ, I can see why the boys are here but you too?"

"Well of course Grayson, she's worked for C.O.M.M.A.N.D for the past 3 years, she my number one top agent." Scott said moving over to AJ.

"Wait say what?" I snap my head to AJ.

"Uh….we should talk." She sighs slowly backing away from me as I get closer and closer until I have her pinned against the wall.

"Yeah, like hell we're gonna talk about it!"

General Scott clears his throat. "Please all of you sit down we need to talk."

Mr. Martian, Speedy, Flashet, Blue Lantern, Aqua Lass, Terrian (Previously Quake), Cursor, Raven and I were the Team that disbanded a few years back on bad terms, there were familiar faces and some that I barely knew at all. I never thought we'd ever get the band back together and to be honest I didn't want to.

"What is this Scott, it this some sort of joke?"

"I would never joke about something as serious as this. Griffin, Auburn bring in the others."

"OTHERS?" We all shout, within seconds more people show up, 3 guys, one girl and a dog? Great just great

"Meet your new recruits. Troy Drake, Doctor Hawkins, Professor Stewart, Agent Rescue and Olympian Deimos Captain Grieg Duncan."Once Scott stopped talking we all take our seats and wait for the insane general to explain everything. "Look I know that some of you don't know each other, some of you don't like others but for why I'm not sure, but for what I'm about to tell you please only hear me out. C.O.M.M.A.N.D was created and was pitched by all of your parents and was later put into effect by the by the United Planets and the United Systems Government."

"Wait hold up…our parents built this?" Lantern asked.

"Correct."

"Why?" Demanded Terrian. "For what purpose would they build it?"

"For all of you. Your parents issued C.O.M.M.A.N.D for two reasons, first to create a fighting force combined with the best that not only Earths military could offer but also from other planets, Fire fighters, Marines, air force, navy and police, aliens humans, whatever we take the best of the best to protect not only our world but also other planets as well as their citizens."

"Astronomical defense." I whisper looking up at Scott, he nods his head.

"Secondly because of Project outsider. Project Outsider is a special project which called for a special group of young heroes to not only work for C.O.M.M.A.N.D but to defend the world when even we can't. Your parents all wanted you to be a part of this project; they wanted all of you to be a team again…..please this project took 8 years to become real, I don't want it to be for nothing, so if you won't band together for the world, than at least do it for your parents." Everyone remains in total silence as Scott, Auburn and Griffin leave us alone in the meeting room.

"Someone better say something or I'm leaving."

"Chill Duncan, we all already know that this is awkward enough."

"No one asked for your opinion Joe." Duncan yelled.

"Clam down Grieg, what's your problem."

"He doesn't have one Joe."

"Oh so now the Shy Doctor Hawkins finally says something, pathetic."

"Hey don't you dare diss my girl Jaclyn, she's ten times smarter than you Drake plus she isn't a self absorbed jerk."

"Call me self absorbed Durham?" Drake shouts storming over to AJ.

"Oh I'm sorry my bad, self absorbed and a major jack ass."

"Ok Aisha knock it off, this isn't exactly what I'd call working together."

"Zip it Martian, I'm sure the little mermaid over here didn't ask you to defend her." Drake laughs

"At least he's not the one treating her like trash."

"Yeah, her and Jaclyn." Alice added.

"Aww cute West your defending your boyfriend and the quiet Doctor Hawkins."

"Hey M'att is not my boyfriend!" Alice snaps standing up fast.

"Yeah he's mine!" Mary grits though her white teeth.

"And I don't need anyone to defend me." Hawkins yelled standing up but then sits back down quietly into her seat not saying anything else.

"Stop this negative energy isn't good."

"Typical Guardian." Lantern huffed turning in his seat. "Why don't you go back to your planet, of wait Maria you're a half breed you don't belong on either Earth or Secure."

"How dare you." Maria called, leaving a small expanding crack in the table as she stood. "Don't you ever mention that ever again or I will bury you alive!"

"Oh come on Maria I-"

"Don't you dare come on me Tony, it's not like Blake and I don't already get harassed back on Secure because we're half Guardian and human, now it's gonna happen here too!"

"Are you gonna dismiss all aliens now like Martians?"

"Come on guys let's please try to get along, we have to practice working together!" Speaks Zane rolling his eyes.

"And you're doing a great job of helping Mr. Magician." cursor snarled.

"Ok." Ranzz chuckled standing from his seat and facing Apollo. "How about I take one of those arrows of yours and shove it right up your-"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled sending out a forceful gust of wind in a directions, which thankfully shutted everyone up. "Everyone just shut up! You're giving me a headache!" They still stay quiet as I stand in front of them all. "Look, I don't know many of you, some of you I do, some I've met only once and some of us haven't even been introduced yet, but I need you all to please listen to me. We all know that the original team broke up under difficult circumstances and many of us left because of that and unresolved issues, but we have to ignore that for now. From what Scott has told us and from how big this all is it sounds like the bad guys are getting smarter, too smart, they're getting stronger, faster, more brutal and killing more people, but we have to do something about it."

"So what are we a Team?" Drake asked leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms and kicking his feet up on the table. "No Grayson, no see this isn't a Team we're 10 strangers who would rather take a bullet to the head themselves rather than for anyone else, and like I said we're not a team we're a group of misfits, we're a danger zone, a safety hazard just waiting to go wrong."

"Yeah well I'm betting that we can change that." I say.

"Why do we need to be a Team again." Asked Speedy.

"Yeah why can't we save the world on our own?" Added Flashet

"Because whether or not we want to admit it or not, none of can do this on our own and I believe that no one should have to fight on their own."

"That's cute Grayson but what makes you think that we stand a chance ? Heroes are dying every day and people gave up on them after Superman and many others died years ago." Lantern scoffed

"Then maybe it's time people started believing in heroes again. After all our parents believe in us so why can't we with one another? Look I know that many of us are angry at the world and have more than one reason to walk out the door, but I'm asking you not to because to be honest I can't do this on my own, none of us can. Yes heroes are dying every day, but if we band together like they didn't I know that we can stand a chance together. And it's like Scott said if we don't do this for the world, let's do it for our parents, it's them we have to thank for our extraordinary talents, don't you all think it's time we paid them back for all they've done for us? We all owe them, so what do you say can we be a Team?" At first no one said a word; I stood before them, god I hope that I didn't just make a complete fool of myself, until Cursor steps forward.

"Hey I'm with you till the end man you know that. Plus the whole solo act thing is getting kinda boring."

I wasn't surprised when Mary and Slice came up next. "Alice and I never really wanted to quit the Team anyway."

"Aaaaaaaaand it will give us something to do on Friday nights." Alice smiled

"You know me I'm always looking for a fight, and I gotta admit I miss you being in charge." AJ smiled holding my hand.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you, might as well be me." Maria said hugging my arm, many others soon follow, all saying that they want a part in this, finally only Drake remained.

"Come on Jack ass, we don't bite." AJ smiled batting her eyes.

"I don't play well with others."

"Sure you can if you promise to share." Apollo teased.

I was totally convinced that he was going to say no, kick the door down and storm off. "Fine." He sighed. "This way if I die I go out fighting even if it's with you losers."

"Wow thanks." I mutter angrily to myself.

"So we're a Team, who's gonna lead us?"I could tell that everyone was wondering the same thing that AJ was. And for some reason everyone was staring at me, my heart sank and my mouth suddenly went dry. "I vote for Seeker." Everyone is quick to agree with the nomination except Drake.

"We're gonna let a half human, half alien lead us? No way!"

"Yeah, maybe we should pick someone with more military experience, no offence Grayson."

"It ain't a popularity contest Drake, but if it were you'd lose and it's why you ain't gonna be in charge." Lass laughs.

Finally seeing that he couldn't win Troy finally joined the group. "Ok so we're a Team now and we have a leader so what do we call ourselves officially?"

"Uh maybe we should come back to that." I shrug

So this is it a Team. A new Team, a new family, had to admit it was scary.


	6. Initiation

**_Mr. Martians POV_**

"Wait what did you say?" I asked Griffin looking very skeptical.

"You heard me Kent, this is normal process for all new requites, so all of get on with it."

"Have fun boys." The girls giggle as they head into the room next door with Auburn.

"Come on boys take it off." AJ snickered as she walked into the men's locker room laughing at us along with many other male agents.

"What the hell is this again Durham?" Drake asked as he removed the rest of his clothes like the rest of the guys minus our briefs, thankfully I only had to shape shift to change.

"All new C.O.M.M.A.N.D Agents go through the hose process." AJ explained folding her arms. "It's a form of initiation and humiliation to welcome you to the family."

"So why aren't you and the mutt not partaking in this beautiful amount of humiliation?" Ranzz asked sarcastically, watching Rescue sit next to Aisha.

"Cause, we've already gone through it."

**_Blakes POV_**

"So Scott wasn't kidding about you already being a part of C.O.M.M.A.N.D." I said storming over to AJ

"Calm your biceps Grayson I already told you that I would explain everything."

"I think I'd prefer you to start talking now." I demand grapping the girls arm pulling her closer to me.

"Whoa easy Grayson." She said placing her hand against my chest then pushing me back into the guys. "Besides you've got bigger problems to deal with." The Atlantian laughed as she turned to face the huge crowed of agents behind her. "What do you boys say? You want to give these rookies the traditional C.O.M.M.A.N.D welcome?" Everyone went ballistic with cheers and applause.

"Wow and I thought this place was going to be too serious." Apollo sighed as we were led to what looked like a rain X arch with glass covering the outsides and back of the arch. The guys and I are pushed into the arch and watched as the agents gathered around to watch. Isha stood outside the arch smiling.

"Show them the hose." She yelled stepping aside to avoid the pressure hose water that knocked me off my feet. Pollo M'att struggled to get up but were only knocked down as quickly as I was. The cheering and applause increased, and the chanting of hooha hooha wasn't feeling great either. I laughed when Ranzz dragged Tony down with him which only resulted in me getting washed down again, no matter how many times anyone of us got up we only got knocked back down again and again.

"How do you think the girls are doing? Pollo asks me before getting blasted again.

**_Marias POV_**

"And so the guy says to me I didn't know but give me her number and I'll find out." The ladies locker room erupts into laughter once I finish the joke.

"That was great." One female agent snorted.

"Thanks." I smiled still laughing.

"You know, there are worst things that could result in me sitting in my underwear in a locker room during the day, but so far this isn't so bad." Laughed Mary crossing her legs.

"Is this how all new female requites go through?" Alice asked Auburn

"Pretty much, we changed to this 3 years ago rather than doing the hose thing like the guys still do."

"So is that what they're doing right now?"

"Pretty much." Alison smirks.

**_AJ's POV_**

"Ok Aven turn the hose off." I yelled over the rush of the water. The hose was shut off and put away once I gave the order, everyone inside couldn't stop laughing as the now soaking wet and red skinned guys stood to their feet. "Do you gentlemen feel hosed down?"

"Yeeeeeesss." Blake hissed in fury. "Next to cold, wet and humiliated."

"That's the point boss." I sigh patting his shoulder; I was so amused it was insane. Had to admit these boys looked good, really good actually, but I've already seen Blake like this a few times when we were going out, it was nothing new but it was always nice, wait no what am I doing?

"Hey AJ my eyes are up here."

"Huh…what?"

"Listen I need you to tell me about-"

"Listen Grayson I'll tell you everything later, first get dressed or don't I'm good either way." What? Ok I'll admit it, Blake being almost exposed kinda turned me on, but Blake and I are over I had to remember that, and I don't date anymore not since-

"Quick question why are you in the men's locker room?"

"Why do you ask? There's nothing interesting to see." I smiled as I began walking away "I'm gonna go check on the girls, Rescue keep an eye on the boys."

**_Blakes POV_**

AJ is always fierce, something I really admired about her. "Great job guys you survived initiation." Griffin cheered congratulating us. "Get dried off, change and meet outside; Scott wants to show you to your rooms."

**_10 minutes later_**

We walked to our lockers where we found our uniforms and gear had been cleaned. "Well that was stupid." Drake mumbled

"Has he looked in a mirror?" Cursor whispers, I could help but laugh at his statement.

"I hope that the rest of our time here isn't anything like that." Ranzz said adjusting his shirt. We all nodded in agreement; maybe it wouldn't be so bad though.

"Don't worry it won't." Duncan laughs at us along with Professor Stewart.

I was only looking around for a few minutes and I could tell that every agent here had a story, had a reason for being here and doing what they do. I had just begun drying off my hair when I saw a new group of agents walking in looking pretty roughed up, one of them wants dressed in the traditional C.O.M.M.A.N.D uniform instead he wore a red and black suit with a hood and sword? He must be one of the special operations agents, on the shoulder plate of his teams armor was the word SOPS. He wasn't introduced to the Team….and I think I knew why.

When he removed his shirt I was shocked to see massive amount of scaring on his back and shoulders, and I wasn't the only one soon the rest of the guys noticed too.

"Wow that guy looks like he walked through hell and back." Zane whispered to us trying not to stare.

"He looks like crap."

"He's one of C.O.M.M.A.N.D's top field agents; around here he's called Trick Arrow." Duncan explained moving to the door.

"Trick Arrow, why do they call him that?"

"Cause whatever arrow he fires it's never what you expect it to be, Hawkins and I helped upgrade his arrows." Prof said

"Does the guy have a name?"

"Sorry Tony that's classified."

This was going to take time to get use to all the secrets and classified info. Did think it was strange how both Duncan and Joe began laughing at Tonys question. "What, does my little cousin know something that I don't?" He asked not looking like he was going to laugh with the rest of them.

"Whoa chill my cousin; we're just saying that Trick's really nice guy something tells me that you two would get along great." Joe smiled

Tony only raised his eyebrow still not looking amused or understand what his young cousin was getting at. Once we had all changed we started making our way down to our rooms and passed the girls locker room.

"Hold up guys." Drake said. "I need to do something real quick.

"Oh no." M'att sighed

"Don't you dare." I glare, but he did he popped his head inside and laughed so hard when the rest of our ears were filled with screams.

"Drake, what the frick?" Maria shouted.

"what the hell is wrong with you? You jerk!" Yelled Mary

"Oh ladies please don't get dressed on my account." He teased as the girls scramble to cover themselves as Drake died of laughter.

"You are such a pervert!" Maria screeched as she telekinetically slammed the door in Troy's face which knocked him down to his back.

"You are so in trouble if you saw my sisters naked." Apollo growled looking down at the jackass below us.

"Yeah and my girl friend!" Added M'att, his eyes glowing green.

"I didn't I swear."

"I don't believe him boys." I say.

"Neither do I." Agreed Duncan.

"Yo M'att read his mind." Tony suggested as he knelt down next to Drake.

"No wait I swear I didn't, come on guys wait!"

**_(Don't forget to comment and review)_**


	7. Am I ready for this

**_10:00 PM_**

**_Blakes room_**

The room is really nice, had to be brightened up so I went back to Bludhaven to grab a few things from my room, just for the night. Mostly pictures and some blankets, I would have to grab the rest of my things tomorrow, for right now I just lay on my bed in my black tank top and boxers, I had to get out of the uniform, had to breath. I just laid down staring at the flash drive, I knew I was suppose to give it to Scott but with everything and all the craziness going on in the past few hours it completely slipped my mind. There is actually a lot on my mind that I have to get out, I remove a small flat triangle from my pocket and set it down in front of me a gift from Secure. "Begin recording." I say quietly, the devise begins to glow blue then levitate right in front of me as I sit up straight.

"Recording." A voice responded

"May 24 2043, it's been a few weeks since you left, but I finally found out about Scott dad. Still don't know how you met him, but he speaks real highly of you. I also met the Team today and all I can say wow we're a real work in process, we're a major wreck and worst of all they want me to lead them again and I don't know if I can, not with what happened 3 years ago and me losing my confidence. I don't know I should do, I don't know how Aisha is already a C.O.M.M.A.N.D agent next to most of the Stewarts and their…..dog, which is really strange. I don't know what's going to happen...huh we're all just Outsiders…heh but I guess that's why you made the project. I'm not sure what to do now dad, you've already led a Team even better you always knew what to do, me I'm just scared. I don't know how anything of them will react, I just don't want to be held responsible, god I wish you were hear dad I feel so lost, I guess I'm on my own...end recording."

The triangle stopped glowing and landed back on my bed, I then set the record keeper on my side table, climbed under the covers and drifted off to sleep wondering what was going to happen tomorrow.

**_Scotts POV_**

**_In his office_**

What a day, I had no idea what was going to happen but I did know what had to happen now.

"You wanted to see us sir?" A woman asked approaching my desk, the Team had to be monitored and I knew the best agents for the job.

"Yes thank you agent Toro, I assume that you and Trick have observed the Team?"

"Yes sir, and we have to be honest they look like a real piece of work." The woman replies, Trick only nods his head, Trick never really did say much but I already knew that.

"I know that but they're going to need at least one professional which is why I've already asked Agent Durham to test them tomorrow to see how they can work as a Team can I rely on you and Trick to keep a close eye on all of them Katana?"

"Without a doubt sir." Tatus nodded

"I knew that I could."

**_Katanas POV_**

As we left Scotts office Trick was giving me that look that he always did when he was unsure of something. "I know that this I going to be weird, but this will be our chance to be a part of our own Team, yeah sure some of them are insane, cocky and pig headed but who knows maybe we can change that." I could tell that Trick was still unsure but he only smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me to my room. "Come on Roy Stewart we'll be fine."

**_(The End)_**

**_(Next Time on Next Gen: Outsiders the team begins training and trying to work together again, some are still unsure of the Team success, while they deal with that Zane visits a Rachel Roth and tries to convince her to come back)_**


End file.
